Beginnings
by Shady Fetish
Summary: This is my version of how Danny first became a Halfa. I did base the situation on what is descirbed in the theme song, but the dialogue and how it happens is what I made up. (First Danny Phantom fanfic)


Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman, so I obviously don't own Danny Phantom. He and all the other characters belong to their rightful owner!  
  
================  
  
"Hey, Danny, come down here for a minute! Your mother and I want to show you something!"  
  
'That's great. Dad probably wants to show me another one of his inventions,' Danny thought as he stood up from his seat in the kitchen and trudged downstairs into the basement...if you call a basement a laboratory. The basement was cluttered with notes all over two desks and "ghost equipment" lying around.  
  
When Danny reached the basement, he saw his father plugging together two cords. Danny's parents had been working on a machine for about half a year. The time in the dark basement had made their faces paler than normal, but so far, from the looks Danny saw they had on their faces, were proud of their effort, maybe even to the extent that they didn't know their neighbors and fellow college graduates called them crazy.  
  
"What's up, dad?" Danny asked for the sake of courtesy. His father was grinning proudly—not a good sign.  
  
"Your mother and I have come up with an invention that may open up a new way of life!" Mr. Fenton proudly announced as he pulled out a chalkboard with a diagram on it.  
  
"Look to your right, Danny!" Mrs. Fenton exclaimed excitedly as she pointed towards what appeared to be like a hollowed out part of the basement. Danny's eyes widened. He had never seen this in the basement before!  
  
"Mom, what is that?" Danny demanded.  
  
"That, my boy, is a portal to the ghost world!" Mr. Fenton announced as he pointed to a ring in the diagram. "This portal might just allow us to visit the ghost realm where ghosts live—" Mr. Fenton paused and pointed to a picture of a ghost on the chalkboard. "—that way we can explore their realm and finally prove that ghosts are REAL!"  
  
Mrs. Fenton moved the chalkboard out of the way as she and her husband walked over inside the inactive portal and took a deep breath.  
  
"Would you like to stay around and watch?" Mr. Fenton asked Danny. "So that you may watch this momentous moment?"  
  
"Um...yeah, sure, dad," Danny replied nervously. He didn't want to be rude, even though he had always been a bit afraid of ghosts since he was little...  
  
"Back away, Danny. This might be dangerous!" Maddie warned. Danny did as ordered as his father pressed the "on" switch.  
  
The parents held their breaths for a moment, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon..." Jack Fenton muttered under his breath.  
  
Everyone in the room could hear a faint flicker in machinery, but then nothing happened.  
  
"Oh! We were so close!" Jack sighed as he and Maddie slowly paced back upstairs.  
  
"It's okay, Jack, I'm sure we'll think of something to fix it..." Maddie reassured as the two of them left the basement. Danny heaved a sigh of relief. So his father's invention hadn't blown up after all...There was something alluring about having a ghost portal that was right in your parent's basement.  
  
'Hm...even though I'm afraid of ghosts...Maybe I can finally get over my fear! I could...I could go sneak downstairs tonight after everyone else has gone to bed and try turning it on tonight!' Danny thought as he glanced at the suit his parents had made him. It was lying in a neat, folded pile on a table next to him. He nodded as he walked up the stairs and ran off into his room. Tonight was go-time...  
  
========  
  
"Goodnight, Danny! Goodnight, Jazz!"  
  
There! Everyone was in bed now. Danny tip-toed out of his bedroom and downstairs. He was thinking about what had happened at dinner that night—which was really bad.  
  
Mr. Fenton had been really depressed. He wasn't talking about ghosts at all. Even Jazz, who was always annoyed when he father talked about ghosts, felt a little sorry for him (though secretly she was relieved he had finally stopped talking about them for a change). Everyone was silent, except for the sounds of chewing and silverware against plates. It was the quietest that it had been since...forever.  
  
Danny slowly opened the door to the basement with a flashlight clutched in his hand. He shut the door behind him and gripped the metal handrail, being careful not step on the creakiest stair. Danny shook with both courage and fright. He couldn't believe he was about to make an attempt at using one of his father's invention, or go near it for that matter.  
  
Danny walked over to the table with his suit on it and turned a lamp on. He sighed in relief as he quickly slipped the suit on over his pajamas. He put down the flashlight, turned it off and dashed over to the portal with his fist clenched.  
  
He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the "on" switch.  
  
'Here we go...Let's hope this works...' Danny thought nervously as he pressed the button. Suddenly, to his surprise, a great big flash surrounded him instantly as he felt like he was being shocked.  
  
"AH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Danny screamed. He fell backwards onto the floor right in front of the portal and blacked out...  
  
=======  
  
'Ouch...my head...why do I feel so sore?...' Danny thought as he just lay still on the ground. 'What just happened?' Danny slowly sat up. His legs felt like they were made of jelly as he stood up. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a big, bright, green light.  
  
"The portal...it actually works!" Danny exclaimed. He paused for a moment, trying to think about what happened. "Wait...does that thing hurt people every time it works?..." Danny trailed off as he walked back towards the table, proceeding to remove his suit, yet something caught his eye.  
  
He ran over to a machine with a screen. Danny could see a reflection. It looked very familiar—everything about the face structure was just like Danny! Yet there were two differences: this person staring back at him had glowing, green eyes and hair that looked as white as snow. Something had happened while Danny was unconscious, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
His hand felt light-weight. Danny held up his hand and it appeared to be transparent. He could see right through it!  
  
"This isn't happening! I'm not a ghost! I'm not a ghost! I'm not a ghost!" Danny continued this under his breath.  
  
"Hey, what's the racket down there?" a deep voice came from the top of the stairs.  
  
'Oh no! It's dad! I have to hide!' Danny mentally panicked as he found himself becoming completely transparent. He found himself frozen in his place, unable to move as Mr. Fenton reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked around the room and looked at the portal.  
  
"It's...Zzz...working..." Jack mumbled. "Too...Zzz...tired...Zzz...to be...Zzz...excited..." He shrugged and went back upstairs. Danny became visible again and smiled.  
  
'Wait...he couldn't see me! I was invisible!' Danny mentally cheered as he found himself back in his pajamas. 'Wait...I've got superpowers? I don't...get it...All well, I know I'm not the same anymore...' Danny went back up to his bedroom after shutting off the lamp and picking up the flashlight. 'Going to bed...I think I've had enough adventure for ONE MONTH!'  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Danny had just begun his career as a teenage superhero...  
  
=========  
  
Authoress note: This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. I am a big fan of the show and I hope maybe I can continue this just a little bit longer! Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks if you R&R! 


End file.
